Grojband 2: Corey's supposed twin, Lenny's old friends
by CartoonLover98
Summary: Corey and Lenny have been besties ever since they were toddlers. But they have forgotten about Corey's twin sister. When the two boys meets her once again, will they remember or will need proof? Some Corey x Laney and Lenny x oc. Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

**Me: Hey, guys! I'm starting a new Grojband fic with another new girl character. Her name is Sinentra (Sin-en-tra) Riffin. She is Corey's _supposed _twin sister and Lenny's former crush. But I'm so confused about Lenny's names. Some people say it's Lenny, some people say it's Larry. And my friend in the real world , Arriane, wanted his last name to be Kenn. Sin, you know what to say.**

**Sinentra: Please read and review. Wait. Lenny had a crush on me? *_faints*_**

**Me: Okay...Remember, more than 2 reviews for a new chapter!**

*****Prologue (past)*****

_Three toddlers, age 4, were playing with each other. There was two boys and one girl. The boys' names are Corey Riffin and Lenny Kenn. And the girl's name is Sinentra Riffin, Corey's supposed twin sister. All three of them are best friends. Corey has blue hair and an orange beanie. Sinentra has wavy bright-light blue hair and Lenny has red hair. They also have the same tastes for music. Later that day, they all watch an old band perform live in the park. They loved it._

_**~Present~**_

Corey, Lenny, Grojband, and The Newmans were all in the park Corey, Lenny, and Sinentra used to play in. They all chat and laugh like there was no tomorrow. As for Sinentra, she's now living in an orphanage thanks to Trina eight years ago. Corey and Lenny thought she was only a dream character, but decided not to tell it. Sinentra's life is now upside-down. Filled with hate and sadness. She wishes to see her supposed twin brother and her best friend once again. But is she see Trina again, her nickname, Sin, will really suit her.

*****End of Prologue*****

**Me: I know it's short, but prologues are supposed to be short! But anyways, thanks for comin' out, everyone! *_closes garage door*_**

**Corey: That's my line!**


	2. Kin and Kon meets Sinentra Riffin

**Me: Okay, now that I got a few readers on this, I can continue. I only own Sinentra Riffin! Grojband belongs to Cartoon Network!**

**Sinentra: When am I going to be reunited with my twin brother and best friend?**

**Me: You'll meet Lenny in chapter 3. Now, please read and review!**

*****Chapter 1*****

"Hey, Kin. Do you think Corey needs to write some good lyrics on his own?" Kon asked. He's Kin's brother and the drummer of Grojband. His brother looked at him,"Well, that depends. And Laney said that she wants one more girl in the band. Sophia said that she now has writer's block and has to stay in Kids Paradise for some Princess biz." The brothers went out to have walk around the city. Soon, they were in front of the orphanage. They saw all of the orphan children playing happily. Well, almost every orphan children. Kin and Kon both saw a girl all alone, looking down at the ground as if she was thinking. The brothers walked up to her. Kin spoke first,"Hey, why aren't you with the others?" The girl looked about their age, has wavy light blue hair that shines in the sun all on the left side of her body,therefor covering her left eye, and looks almost exactly like Corey and Carrie. She looked back down sadly but replied,"I was just in my memories. Who are you guys, anyways?" Kon took this one,"Name's Kon and this is my twin bro, Kin." '_Another supposed group of twins', _thought the girl. She smiled sadly,"Sinentra. Sinentra Riffin." Kin and Kon's eye's widen when she mentioned her last name. Kon was about to ask about her last name, but was interrupted by Kin's cellphone. They got a text message from Corey.

The text: _Guys, time for band-practice! The Newmans are already here! Oh, and we need to find a new girl :P_

The brothers and Sinentra said good-bye to each other and left. Sinentra was confused when their eyes widen when she said her surname, but shook it off. She went back to her memories.

_**~Meanwhile~**_

Kin and Kon just arrived at Corey's garage. Kim, the gender-opposite version of Kin, was the first one to notice them,"Where have you to been? I thought your house was at least three blocks from here." Kin took the reply," We both went out for a walk around the city and eventually went to the orphanage. We both saw a girl that looks almost exactly like Corey and Carrie. Her name is Sinentra. She looks to be about our ages. And if I remember correctly, she was wearing a Grojband fan-girl shirt and a Newman bracelet. Her shirt only had a picture of Corey and the bracelet had a picture of Lenny." All six of them raised a brow. Corey secretly thought that Sinentra's name was very familiar. Lenny had the same thought. But then, Laney knocked them out of their thoughts,"Guys, I booked all a gig in Peaceville's orphanage! Maybe we can meet this Sinentra girl in person!" They all agreed and started to practice.

**~_Back with Sin~_**

Sinentra was inside the orphanage in her favorite spot, a dark corner. The kids were watching the news with Chance Happening and Buzz Newsworthy. Chance was talking,"In last year's summer, we received word that the rival bands, Grojband and The Newmans, has become best friends during their summer cruise." That caught Sinentra's attention. Her shirt and bracelet says it all. Buzz's voice knocked her out of her thoughts,"That's right, Chance. And, we have just received word from the bands themselves, that they will be performing in Peaceville's Orphanage on Tuesday morning!" Sinentra's eyes lighted up and she had a big smile on her face. That's very rare in the orphanage, Sinentra rarely smiles. '_Tuesday!? That's in four days! This could be my chance to be reunited with Corey and Lenny! Now, all I need is some proof...'_

*****End of chapter*****

**Me: I don't know if this chapter's short or whatever, I just hope you enjoyed this.**

**Corey: Remember, 2 reviews = new chapter. Thanks for comin' out, everyone! *_closes garage door*_**


	3. Memory Dream

**Me: What's up, Grojbandians! I'm back with a new chapter! I only own Sinentra Riffin! Grojband belongs to Cartoon Network!**

**Sinentra: Please read and review! On with the chapter!**

*****Chapter 2*****

That night, the two bands were having a sleep-over in Corey's garage. They played games like Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle, Seven minutes in Heaven, and other games like that. Soon, it was nine o'clock and they all went to sleep in their sleeping-bags. Corey and Lenny however, shared a together dream, which was extremely rare.

***In Corey and Lenny's dream***

They both met up in white, blank, unknown place. Corey was the first one to talk,"Huh. This is rare." Lenny nodded. Just then, a lost memory appeared in front of them.

_Three year old Corey and Sinentra Riffin was in a park for toddlers._

"Hey, that's me as a three-year old. But I can't remember that girl next to me," said Corey.

"You and me both," replied Lenny.

_Sinentra notices three-year old Lenny all alone, looking at the kids having fun. He looked as sad as a loner. Sin looked to her supposed twin,"Core, do think that boy is sad?" Corey looked over to Lenny, then back to his sister,"I think so. C'mon." They both ran up to Lenny, who was sitting on a bench. "Hi", Lenny looked at them,"What's your name?" Lenny replied,"Lenny. Lenny Kenn. You two?" Sin took this one," I'm Sinentra Riffin, and this is my supposed twin brother, Corey." The three of them chat and went to the sandbox. _

Corey and Lenny looked at each other with shocked expressions. They are going to have a talk after this.

_Lenny and Corey were building a sand-castle while Sinentra practiced writing in the sand. But then, the bully around the park came. His name was Jackson Brown. He walked straight up to the two little boys. Sinentra noticed and stood up in the back of the boys. When Jackson came, the boys looked up and stand. Jackson looked down and laughed,"You call that a sand-castle? Looks more of a wreaked one to me." That hurts the boy's feelings and Sin can sensed their sadness. She knew she had to do something,"Hey, why don't you get out of here?! You hurt my friends' feelings!" The sandbox they were in was in the very corner of the park. No one never really paid attention. Jackson chuckled,"Yea-no. I'm not going anywhere. Besides, I'm bigger than all of you." Sinentra looked at Jackson straight in the eyes,"Fine." In her mind, she used twin telepathy to send her idea to Corey, who told it to Lenny after. Sin took some sand from the sand-castle, closed her eyes and mouth, and threw it to her own face. Jackson laughed and pointed while Lenny started to go with the plan. Corey then yelled,"Mommy!" Corey's mother, Jackie, came to them. She then saw Sinentra with a face full of sand being comforted by Lenny while Jackson was still laughing at her. Sinentra now had fresh tears in her eyes. A good actress does cry real tears. Jackie wanted some answers,"What's going on here!?" Jackson stopped laughing and Lenny and Sinentra looked up at Jackie. Sinentra was still "crying" so Lenny took this one,"Bully throw sand at Sin." Jackie looked at Jackson with an angry face,"How dare you throw sand at my daughter! What did she do to you?!" Jackson's mother, Annie, came asked what happened.  
_

_While the two mothers talked to Jackson, Corey and Lenny was helping Sinentra clean her face from the sand. They went back to playing and laughing on the little playground. It was a good time until they have to go home._

***End of the dream***

The memory ended and it was already morning. Corey and Lenny woke up and glanced at each other, their faces both says the same thing,_'We have to get Sinentra back!' _Then the rest of their band-mates woke up and got ready for today.

*****End of chapter*****

**Me: Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Sinentra: Please read and review!**

**Both: Thanks for comin' out, everyone! _*closes groj door together*_**


	4. Sin meets The Newmans

**Me: Hey, Grojbandians! Dark Snow (my friends in the real world call me that. Though, I don't know why. But I do have a dark side, and my favorite season is Winter.) here with a new chapter!**

**Sinentra: Finally, I get to be reunited with Lenny! Oh and Dark Snow does not own Grojband, Cartoon Network does! She only owns me and the story!**

**Me: Please read and review!**

*****Chapter 3*****

Later that day, The Newmans decided to see the orphanage Sinentra lives in. Lenny seemed to be a bit more excited than the girls. Then again, Sin **is **his former crush. As for Grojband, they had to stay back to get their instruments tuned and ready. When The Newmans got to the orphanage, they noticed all of the kids were nowhere to be seen. Well, not **all **the kids. Sinentra was writing something in her lyric notebook. She likes making songs when she's alone. The Newmans started to walk up to her and Sin sensed Lenny's presents. She closed her notebook and stood up with a friendly smile. Lenny smiled as well. Carrie spoke first,"You must be Sinentra. Kin and Kon told us about you." Sinentra giggled,"You must be The Newmans. I'm quite a fan of you and Grojband," she then looked at Lenny,"Well, long time no see, Lens."

"Wait. You two know each other?" Kim asked.

"Yeah. Ever since we were toddlers," replied Lenny. Sinentra then invited them inside, it was getting too hot outside. The five of them went to Sinentra's room. Sin then broke the silence,"Hey Lenny? Mind if you help me moving the bed?" They were confused by that, but Lenny helped anyways. He and Sin pushed the bed to the side of the room and there was a huge hole on the floor. "It was here when I first got here," said Sinentra. Then she jumped into the pit hole without hesitation. "Sinentra!" Lenny followed her, so did the girls. They landed on each other, causing them to get crushed. The Newmans recovered quickly and same Sinentra writing on a different notebook. She notices the band,"Oh good. You guys are here." Sin closed her notebook and pulled a lever on the wall. The chamber was filled with computer screens, instruments (mostly electric guitars), and pictures of her, Corey, and Lenny when they were three-years old. Sinentra said that she likes being a loner sometimes.

"You guys want to hear me sing one of my songs that I wrote?'' Sin has a lot of songs in her lyric notebook. She writes the lyrics, her friends sing the songs. The Newmans nodded, wanting to hear her. "But just so you know guys, some of my songs can be pretty hypnotic," she said. Sin grabbed her ear-mic from her desk, pressed a button, and music started playing.

**(The Voice-Celtic Woman) I do NOT own this song!**

_I hear your voice on the wind_  
_And I hear you call out my name_

_'Listen my child', you say to me_  
_'I am the voice of your history_  
_Be not afraid, come follow me_  
_Answer my call and I'll set you free'_

Sinentra was right, the way she sings the song **is** hypnotic. Lenny was starting to get hypnotized.

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice that always is calling you  
I am the voice, I will remain_

I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone  
The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow  
Ne'er do I sleep though out all the cold winter long  
I am the force that in springtime will grow

Sinentra reached for a violin and played for at least 16 seconds and continued with the song.

_I am the voice_ of_ the past that will always be  
Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields  
I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace  
Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal_

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice that always is calling you  
I am the voice  


_I am the voice of the past that will always be  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice of the future  
I am the voice, I am the voice  
I am the voice, I am the voice_

When Sinentra finished her song, Lenny was still in a trance because of her angelic voice. Carrie snapped him out of it,"Lenny! The song's over!" Lenny jumped a little bit, causing Sinentra to giggle a bit. "Alright, Newmans. I think it's time to go," said Konnie. Sinentra lead them to an elevator and went up. They arrived at Sin's bedroom, the elevator hid itself, pushed the bed back to it original place and went to the exit. The girls went on ahead, but Lenny stopped at the front desk. "Can I help you, sir?" The woman asked.

"Is it okay that someone can a adopt a child for another family?" Lenny had a surprise her the Riffins. The woman said yes and Lenny asked for some adoption papers. The woman gave him the papers and heard Carrie called out,"Lens! You comin' or what!?"

"Coming, Care!" Lenny folded the papers and putted them in his pocket. The Newmans and Sinentra said bye and went back to their houses. Lenny wanted to bring Sin back and get a new girl for their bands.

*****End of chapter*****

**Me: I'm done! Please read and review! And don't forget to fave!**

**Corey: Thanks for comin' out, everyone! *_closes groj door*_**


	5. The visit, the song, the connection

**Me: Hey, Grojbandians! Dark Snow here with a new chapter!**

**Sinentra: Dark Snow does not own Grojband, Cartoon Network does! She only owns me and the story!**

**Me: Please read and review!**

*****Chapter 4*****

It was two days until the bands perform at the orphanage. Lenny was doing the paper work from yesterday while the others were just relaxing. Carrie had a strange feeling every time Sinentra and Lenny were together talking. She knew that feeling was bad news: jealousy. Just then, Corey got up and went to open the garage door. There standing, was non-other than Sinentra Riffin. She had a big smile on her face. Lenny finished the paper work and looked at Sin.

"Sinentra? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the orphanage?" asked Lenny.

"Well, yeah. But I just want to visit you guys. I did asked the groupies for directions," replied Sin. "Also, I wanted you guys to sing two songs that I wrote. And Corey, sorry that I took your talent as a song-writer." She giggled nervously when her_ soon to be again _twin brother crossed his arms.

Laney then spoke up,"Okay. So what kind of songs do have for us?" Sinentra reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out her spiral notebook. It had song lyrics and sheet music. A girl has to be prepared.

"The girls want to hear PDA **(By the Backstreet Boys! I don't own the song!)**. The boys want to hear Can't Control Myself **(By Krewella! I don't the song!)**," said Sinentra. "The boys needs to sing PDA and Lenny's gonna be the lead singer while I'm a back-up"

The boys and Sinentra studied their song and practiced it.

**(PDA-Backstreet boys. I DON'T own the song!)**

**Lenny: **_Intimate Scenes  
Fresh from my dreams  
A triple X movie screen  
I could care less about being seen  
A higher self esteem if you on me?_

**Sinentra:** _(Ain't that the way its supposed to be?)_

**Lenny:** _I say baby do you think  
Sugar so sweet should rot my teeth  
But instead it just rottens me_

Yeah, spoiled crazy

Public display of affection

**Kon: **_(Gotta make em)_

**Lenny:** _Pointing in my direction_

**Corey: **_(Watch em)_

**Lenny:** _Public display of affection  
Makes them wish they had it this way_

_We'd be at the club, the restaurant, the grocery store or the movie  
Kissin and touchin with my hands all over your booty  
Wherever it is, we is, I love it truly  
Your PDA hey hey_

**Corey: **_(I want your PDA)__  
_

**Lenny:** _Your PDA, hey hey  
Your PDA hey hey__  
_

**Corey: **_(I want your PDA)_

Lenny realized that he was standing right next to Sinentra and decided to show more of his romantic side to his former crush. He snaked his free arm (the other arm was holding a mic) around Sin's waist, making her turn to him and blushed madly. Lenny had a grin on his face.

**Lenny:** _Remember at the beach we brought the sheets 'til we were harassed by police  
Good thing we didn't go too deep  
Everywhere we be the passion in me just screams  
I just need you in my reach  
Baby your suspense can be intense  
Its got me convinced (oh yeah), you're the fingers to my instrument  
Public display of affection_

Lenny and Sinentra were dancing on the stage, shocking everyone who's watching. Carrie was getting jealous and Corey had some overprotective thoughts. The two were just going with the flow. Sinentra had a small worried look on her face. The dance they were doing was similar to the Tango.

**Kon:** _(Gotta make em)_

**Lenny:** _Pointing in my direction_

**Corey:** _(Watch em)_

**Lenny: **_Public display of affection_  
_Makes them wish they had it this way_

_We'd be at the club, the restaurant, the grocery store or the movie_  
_Kissin and touchin with my hands all over your booty_  
_Wherever it is, we is, I love it truly_  
_Your PDA hey hey_

**Corey:** _(I want your PDA)_

**Lenny: **_Your PDA, hey hey_  
_Your PDA hey hey_

**Corey:** _(I want your PDA)_

**Lenny:** _Your PDA, hey hey  
Your PDA hey hey_

**Corey: **_(I want your PDA)_

Sinentra finally sees Lenny's feelings and decided to go with it.

**Lenny: **_From the lobby to the patio_

**Sinentra:** _(Boy you so crazy)_

**Lenny:** _And we so compatible  
The Starbucks to the Navajo_

**Sinentra:** _(hmm, nasty)_

**Lenny:** _And we so compatible._

We'd be at the club, the restaurant, the grocery store or the movie  
Kissin and touchin with my hands all over your booty  
Wherever it is, we is, I love it truly

Your PDA hey hey

**Corey:** _(I want your PDA)_

**Lenny:** _Your PDA, hey hey  
Your PDA, hey hey_

**Corey:** _(I want your PDA)  
(I want your PDA)_

**Lenny:** _Your PDA ,hey hey_

**Corey:** _(I want your PDA)  
(I, I, I want your PDA)__  
_

**Lenny:** _Your PDA, hey hey_

When the song was over, Lenny and Sinentra's bodies were touching each other. But they realized what they did **in front **of their friends and backed off with their faces crimson red.

"That...was weird. I don't know what came over me," said Sinentra. She had her right hand over her heart. It was fast and loud. Lenny was now silent and doing the same pose as Sin. They both hanged their heads down, their hair covering their eyes. The room had an awkward pause until Lenny finally spoke up.

"I **cannot **believe I did that." All heads turned to him. Lenny ran without warning, grabbed the paper work, and ran out the garage.

"LENNY!" shouted Carrie. She wasn't **that** mad. Corey and Sinentra sat on the stage and closed their eyes. The last thing they heard was their friends calling their names.

***Corey, Sinentra, and Lenny's minds***

The Riffin twins and Lenny met up in their dream-world. Lenny had a guilty look on his face, and so did Sin.

"Okay. What the heck happened during practice?" asked Corey.

"I was in the zone! Sinentra is actually... my...former...crush," Lenny whispered at the last word of his sentence.

"And I realized that **I **have the same feelings for him. But he's dating Carrie. I can't do that to her. I mean, stealing her boyfriend? That's just wonk!" exclaimed Sinentra. "Why don't we make a clone of Lenny!?"

She said her second sentence/question sarcastically, but Corey had an idea.

"Lenny, remember when Sophia tricked us to going on the cruise last summer?" Lenny nodded. "Well, we can't we call her and asked to clone you?"

Sinentra was confused while Lenny thought for a moment.

"I guess I'm okay with it," said Lenny. "Okay, you two. Time to wrap this up." Then, they disconnected.

***Reality***

Sinentra and Corey opened their eyes. Sin turned to her twin.

"Who the heck is Sophia?"

**With Lenny**

Lenny was on the his way to the orphanage to give the paper work.

***End of chapter***

**Me: Wow. I got a bit of romance in this chapter.**

**Corey: Yeah, you did.**

**Me: Shut it and wrap this up or I'm going to get my knife and STAB you!**

**Corey: *_talking fast* _Thanks for comin' out, everyone! *_closes groj door and runs away from Dark Snow*_**

**Me: Get's them every time. Don't forget to comment and fave! *_walks away*__  
_**


	6. SAIS, Lenny's clone, Jackson

**Me: Hey, Grojbandians! Dark Snow here with a new chapter!**

**Sinentra: Dark Snow does not own Grojband, Cartoon Network does! She only owns me and the story!**

**Me: Please read and review!**

*****Chapter 5*****

The two bands were just in Corey's garage as usual. But then they got a call from Sophia Taylor. Corey put it on speaker.

"Hey, Soph. What's up?" asked Lenny.

"Oh. I think **you and Corey **knows **what's up**" replied the commander/princess. She sounded like they betrayed her." I thought you loved Carrie."

Lenny's eyes went wide at that sentence. Look's like Sophia didn't like the plan of cloning him. Or at least that's what the two boys thought. The others were confused at this conversation.

"But I hate to see you suffer, so yeah. Me and Agent H can clone you. We'll be there. Besides, my princess business here is done and the S.A.I.S. wants to have some fun," said Sophia. Then, she just hanged up. The others were still confused at the moment, but shook it off. Just then, a portal opened. Sophia and her group came through. They had their uniforms on except for their commander/princess. Sophia was now wearing a simple black dress and her normal black boots. Her hair was in a simple pony-tail and a part of her long bangs was covering her right eye. Sophia looked like a girl of the shadows.

"Alright. Me and Hoody needs a human chamber, a piece of Lenny's hair, and a bit of Lenny's blood," said Sophia.

They gave everything she and Hoody needs and the two went to the basement. But it wasn't long until Sinentra came without breath. She looks like she's been running.

"Hey, guys. I'm just running from my boys. In the orphanage, I'm the boy-magnet," said Corey's twin. Sin closed the garage door just in time before any boy came. Some can just look through the window. That's when Sinentra finally notices the S.A.I.S.

"Who the heck are these people?" asked Sin. Corey told his twin sister everything about Sophia, her group, and their island. It was at least 30 minutes when Sophia and Hoody came back from the basement with a clone of Lenny. Everyone in the room was shocked. Mostly Sinentra because she fainted. Lenny went up to his clone, it was like looking at a mirror.

"Meet Lenny's clone, Larry," said Sophia."Agent H did most of the work since we were cloning a boy." Larry looked **exactly **like Lenny, like he was his identical twin brother. Larry then spoke, his voice is at least 5% lower than Lenny's.

"I am supposed to be exactly like Lenny. The only thing different about me is that I love Carrie more than Sinentra."

Sinentra then woke up, her hand holding her head from being dizzy. She got up and spoke.

"Uh, I need to go back to the orphanage to help finish the stage. See ya," said the twin. But that wasn't true. Sin sent the truth to Corey.

'_I'm just going for a walk at the park. If you try to follow me, or make anyone else follow me, you need to go to the biggest tree and knock three times,' _said the real message.

_***At the**_** _park*_**

Sinentra arrived at the park and went to the biggest tree in the park. She looked around making sure no one was looking and knock three times. A secret door opened and Sin went inside. It was another secret hideout, kinda like what Sophia has back at her island. Sinentra turned on the light. She suddenly has a feeling like there's someone else in the room. There was.

"Ah, Sinentra. Glad you came back," said a voice. It was a male. And Sinentra knows that voice too well. The chair in front of the desk turned around and Sinentra automatically went to defense-mode. The boy had blond hair, Chartreuse (a shade of green) eyes, fair skin, and is wearing a plain red shirt under a black jacket, gray jeans that stops at his ankles, and red and white shoes.

"Jackson. What are you doing here?" asked Sinentra through her teeth. Jackson smirked.

"You know what I want. How come you keep denying your feelings?"

Sinentra growled,"I don't deny my feelings, Jack! How many times do I have to tell you, I'm **not into YOU!**"

"Why? I'm one of the best looking dudes around this place. Nick Mallory is the first, though. Stupid Nick." Jackson looked so calmed.

"You may be one of the best looking, but I already have someone. So **GET** **LOST!**"

Jackson sighed,"I didn't what to do this, but you leave me no choice." He stood up and ran at full speed straight to Sinentra and pinned her to the wall. Sin blushed like mad, her eyes turning scarlet red. Jackson then pinched her a part of her neck and Sinentra fainted. But Sin used that for an advantage. She sent a message.

***_Back at the garage*_**

Grojband, The Newmans, S.A.I.S, and Larry was still hanging out. Corey was the one speaking.

"Okay. I thought we-AHHHHHHHH!" Corey and Lenny got these massive headaches all of a sudden and pasted-out.

'_Guys! You got to help me! Corey, you know where to go! Just hurry!'_

_'Sinentra! Sis! Oh, boy.'_

Corey and Lenny woke up only to see everyone watching them. Lenny stayed silent so Corey did the talking.

"C'mon, guys. We're going to the park."

*****End of chapter*****

**Me: Sorry I didn't updating these past days, I was lazy.**


	7. In the mall and a Riffin's secret

**Me: Hey, Grojbandians! Dark Snow here with a new chapter! And it's August 7! My B-day!**

**Sinentra: Dark Snow does not own Grojband, Cartoon Network does! She only owns me and the story!**

**Me: Please read and review!**

*****Chapter 6*****

The two bands, along with S.A.I.S. and Larry went to the park as fast as they could. All of them went to the biggest tree and found a note.

_To: Corey Riffin and Lenny Kenn._

_~Ah, I see you found this letter. Too bad your little Sinentra isn't with you, she's the only one who can track this message under 15 minutes!  
Time to introduce myself._

_ The name's Jackson. You know, the bully from 10 years ago. Yeah, that's right. But I took Sin for bait.  
**He **is the reason why Sinentra isn't into me!  
Enjoy your life without her now, Lenny!_

_ My friends gave me some advice. But all they said was "The more hate, the more like".  
And as of now, you only have until tomorrow night to save Sinentra from being brainwashed!  
Lenny, the reason why is to make her think you're her enemy while I'm her boyfriend!  
Like anyways, good luck! Hash-tag: Revenge!_

_ ~J. _

Lenny looked like he was about to "go diary". Corey was trying to figure out the hidden message. But 5 minutes later, he got the answer.

"At the mall."

Everyone looked at him,"Huh?"

"At the mall. You just have to look at the first letter of every sentence. That's like, 1st grade!" explained Corey. "Jackson forgot, me and Sinentra are the Riffin Twins."

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's go!" shouted Sophia. Tiffany used a teleportation spell.

**~_Mall's basement~_**

Sinentra was chained to a wall with a helmet on her head. Who knew that there was a prison chamber fit for an evil-doer in the mall's basement. Jackson didn't know what he was dealing with. The moment Sinentra gets unchained, you better run at full speed. Jackson came back with his three friends, Blake, Hunter, and Parker. Sin stayed silent as they came.

"Wow. Jackson, you better know what you're doin'. I don't like the looks of her," said Parker.

"Relax, dude. As long as she's chained, she can't hurt us," Jackson replied. Sinentra's eye color turned from blue to red and smirked.

"Don't be so sure, Jack. You have no idea what a Riffin is capable of." The boys were confused at what she meant. "Let's just say that my family are a pack of demons."

The four boys raised a brow at confusion.

**~_With the two bands~_**

The pre-teens arrived at the mall, but they don't know where to go.

"I'm gonna contact Sinentra," said Corey. He sat down at the closest bench, closed his eyes, and got connected.

_"Sinentra, can you hear me?"_

_"Oh, thank the demons! Corey, go tell the others that you have to go to the Mall's basement!"_

_"On it! Don't worry, sis!" _

Corey and Sin disconnected and Core told his friends that they had to go to the basement. On the way, they bumped into Trina.

Trina growled,"Like, what are you losers doin' here!?"

"Trying to save our sister!" exclaimed Corey."Now get out of our way!" Corey's eyes turned red and sent a small spark of electricity from his hand to his older sister. Trina got shocked and her hair stood up in all directions. They only thought Corey had a small, but powerful, taser. The pre-teens got to the basement. Tiffany used her teleportation spell again since the door was locked.

_**~In the basement~** _

Jackson and the three other boys were shocked when they saw the bands, S.A.I.S, and Lenny's clone.

"Hey, no fair! You guys got us out-numbered!" complained Parker.

"So what? We don't care about fairness in these kinds of situations!" shouted Laney.

"Now give us back my twin!" exclaimed Corey. Jackson smirked.

"Yea-no," Jackson pulled out a remote from his pocket and pressed a button. The helmet Sinentra's wearing was turned on and shocked her. Sinentra screamed in pain at first but went through it. She looked at Jackson with blood-red eyes and teeth grinning.

"This. Is the last time you hurt me," Sin yelled and somehow made the helmet stop working. Jackson pressed the button again, but nothing happened. Hoody used his powers to make the chains melt. To everyone's (except for Corey and Sin) surprise, Sinentra didn't feel a thing. Instead, when Sin touched the ground, she growled. Her hair was blocking her eyes, making her look like a mysterious villain. Sin pushed her hair back, revealing her eyes. They were crimson red with no pupils. Her canines turned into fangs, like a vampire's, and her nails turned into claws.

"Whoa. Corey, am I crazy, or has your sister gotten hotter?" Lenny asked with a smirk. Corey didn't answer, but gave him a shocked expression. Corey then looked at his supposed twin and his eyes widen. He stayed silent, but made his friends back-up and hide. The moment they hide, Sinentra's skin color randomly turned light blue. Jackson and his friends better know how to fight.


	8. Jackson VS Sinentra

**Me: Hey, guys! Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I was lazy and was thinking of a crossover story. Anyways, Sin, Corey! You two know what to say!**

**Corey: Sophia does not own Grojband! Cartoon Network does!**

**Sinentra: She only owns me and the story!**

**Me: Please read and review!**

*****Chapter 8*** **

Sinentra, still in her demon form, hissed at Jackson and his friends. Jackson pulled out a ninja katana that somehow came from out of nowhere. Blake had a ninja Kama. Hunter had a ninja Chigiriki, and Parker had some ninja Shurikens.

'_Wow. I think they watched too much Ninja flicks,'_ thought Sinentra. She dodged Parker's Ninja Stars and Hunter's Chigiriki with a jump, flip, and a cart-wheel. Sinentra then took a fighting stance and made her own weapons; Blue-Fire daggers. **(Me: Think of Avatar: The Last Airbender. Then think of Zuko fighting his sister, Azula. P.S: Avatar belongs to Nickelodeon. ) **The light blue Riffin-demon smirked and ran at an in-human speed. Her daggers are like mini flame-throwers. When Sin kicked Parker, he was thrown across the room and went unconscious. She then went to Hunter and used his own weapon to hit himself. Apparently he does not have that much practice. Blake got her at the arm, only to give her huge scar. Sinentra screamed in pain which only concerned her brother and friends hiding. Laney was getting the fight on video with her phone.

Since Sinentra was half demon, her scar healed under 5 seconds. Sin also has some leveled tantrums. Right now, it's a level 7 tantrum. Sinentra ran after the two boys and jumped. Her blue-fire daggers was as hot as lava. She went for Blake and kicked his right knee. Blake fell because his knee is now dislocated. Now all was left is Jackson. Sin made her fire daggers disappear and waited for Jackson to make a move.

"You makin' a move or what?" asked Sinentra. Her voice sounded all five other girls talking at the same time. Jackson stayed silent, but did make a move. He ran up to her with his katana out. Sinentra stayed at her spot. When Jackson was at least three feet away, Sin moved to the left in less than a second. Jackson couldn't stop and hit the wall. His katana was deep in the crack it made. Jackson tried to get it out but Sinentra touched his shoulder, causing him to turn to her.

"Night night, Jack", said Sinentra. Then she punched Jackson at the jaw, causing him to have a broken jaw and went unconscious.

Sinentra then went back to her human-self and fell to her knees. Her energy was low since she hasn't eaten yet.

"Man, what time is it?" asked the tired Riffin.

Lenny looked at his cell-phone clock," 3:00 pm. Going to the park, finding the door to the basement, and the fighting took most for our time."

Sinentra then stood up and sighed,"One thing's for sure though, I'm hungry and tired."

"C'mon, guys. Why not go to the food court? Even I'm hungry," said Carrie.

Tiffany again used her teleportation spell. It's her favorite spell.

***-*-*Food Court*-*-***

The pre-teens went and got their favorite things to eat. Although, the Riffin twins had fish-based food like tuna or salmon. Laney then started a conversation.

"So, what's with the whole changing-to-a-demon thing?" Corey and Sinentra stopped eating and stayed silent.

Corey then spoke," Let's just say it's a bit of a Riffin thing. Please keep it a secret."

They all nodded, showing that they understood. The Riffins' secret is safe. After about two hours, Jackson and his three other friends came back and found them. The pre-teens laughed a bit when they came but stopped when they saw smiles on their faces.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Sophia with suspicion.

"Oh, let's just say this isn't over. We'll be back soon," replied Jackson. Then they left them, still wounded from the fight with Sinentra. The group of friends are now thinking of what Jackson said. But they'll find out tomorrow.

*****End of chapter*****

**Me: Okay, I think I'm starting to lose my touch on making stories.**

**Corey: The readers will tell you, I think. Anyways, please read and review! Thanks for comin' out everyone! *_closes garage door*_**


	9. Author's Notes

**Author's note:**

**Hi, guys. I know you were hoping for a new chapter.**

**Corey: But Sophia here wants anyone of you to continue this story.**

**Carrie: And the second story.**

**I'm actually selling my stories to all of you. You can rewrite the chapters if you want.**

**Sinentra: Sophie is also going to write a story of Phineas and Ferb. So to make it less stressful because of school, she's not continuing these stories. But you guys are.**

**But you better hurry up because I'm deleting my Grojband stories in 3 weeks.**

**Lenny: So it's probably best if you all download the story you want to have and rewrite.**

**Write a review telling me that seen this note. The deadline is in October 21.**

**All: Have fun!**


End file.
